


A Different Kind of Sun

by coolbyrne



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Same ending, just a different path to getting there. Jack decides to go to Afghanistan, but first, she needs to take care of something. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 46
Kudos: 94





	A Different Kind of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr (the-last-rat-standing) you'll know that I had many issues with Maria Bello's last episode. When I mentioned how easy it would have been to touch upon some of the realities of her wanting to stay in Afghanistan, someone said I should write it. So here it is. 
> 
> And if he doesn't get that cabinet on the show, I don't even know what the point of it all was.

He knew the minute they got on the plane that life was going to change when they landed, and that didn't mean her running off to Costa Rica. He had seen the peace come over her watching the girls run into their mothers' arms and knew she would be following a different kind of sun and sand. The plane hummed under his feet and he closed his eyes, assessing what that meant for her, for NCIS, for him. 

From the first time she had mentioned leaving, the air hadn't returned to his lungs. He didn't need Grace to tell him that the idea of Jack leaving NCIS was really, in his mind, the idea of her leaving him. He was defined by his job, and if that same job wasn't enough for her, did it mean he wasn't enough for her? And Cost Rica? She was leaving him for Costa Rica??

Yet somehow, the idea of her leaving for Afghanistan became something more, something less 'him'. It was easier to set his pride aside for a humanitarian effort than it was for a bar on the beach. Even if it still broke his heart. 

He stole a glance across the aisle where she was looking out the window into the sky, and in sudden clarity, he realized this would be the last time they'd share alone, without distractions, without excuses. He thought of all he didn't know about her, all he may never know. 

Finding a way to speak around the lump in his throat, he said, "Sloane." When she turned at the name, he said, "Tell me about your dad."

…..

The week that followed seemed to take forever, and yet when her last day came, it seemed all too soon. It didn't seem fair that someone could change their life completely in less than a week when he needed an eternity to let her go. At 5 o'clock, she had said her goodbyes to the rest of the team, full of hugs and tears and laughs, and he watched her silently guide his attention as she ascended the stairs. His team mercifully left without saying a word, though Bishop- his sweet Eleanor- touched his arm as she passed by and offered a small smile.

He waited until they were gone before turning off his light and making the long trip to her office. It was a place she had avoided from the day she'd spoken to Leon, not being able to bear the image of her leaving, piece by piece. As he came around the corner, though, he was starting to second guess the decision to yank the Band-Aid off in one go instead of giving his heart time to get used to the idea.

Seeing her standing in the near empty office, he realized there was never going to be enough time for his heart.

She looked up from the single box left, offering a light that came into her eyes at his presence. 

"Wow," was all he could say. 

She followed his eyes around the bare room. "I know. I guess it's real now." Her voice went soft. "Am I making a mistake, Gibbs?"

He clenched his jaw at the vulnerability in the question, and despite wanting to yell from the rooftops that yes, she was making a mistake, he pushed down his selfishness and said, "Even extraordinary people make them." Reminded of her words so many years ago, she smiled and nodded, but he felt he owed her more. "It might end up bein' the wrong decision," he said, "but it's the right decision right now."

His words brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't look at his face. "What am I going to do without you around?"

He stepped closer. "I'll always be around, Jack."

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "My years here were so good." She steeled her emotions and braved a glance up. "My years with you-"

Without hesitation, he did what he should've done the first time she blew into his life. Framing her cheek with his hand, he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. She sighed under his mouth and it was all he needed. Pouring every emotion of the last 4 years into a single kiss didn't seem enough, but it was enough for the moment. 

"If you ever need to come home, I'll be here," he whispered against her temple.

"Oh, Cowboy."

They stood in each other's arms, memorizing the feel, burning the moment in their memories. At last, she sniffled and looked down at the box where she lifted a bottle.

"Kentucky's finest," he noted.

It was a special memory for him, and it warmed him more than he expected when she replied, "Small batch. I meant to give this to you at Christmas, but, you know, things got kinda crazy."

She waved around the room but he knew she was gesturing to the world around them. 

"Anyway," she said, wiping another tear. "I wanna crack that open. You in?"

Her repetition of his words on their first Christmas almost broke him, but her spot on impression of him made him smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

She found 2 glasses in the box and he broke the bottle's seal. They walked to the couch and, without a table, she held the glasses while he filled them with amber. A wordless toast was raised and they settled back, but instead of occupying their usual ends, they met in the middle. The room stood as their silent sentry, watching as she curled into him and his arm came protectively around her.

…..

They stayed that way until the early hours crept in, the whiskey wore off, and the inevitable could be delayed no longer. He kissed her again, fearing it would be the last, she kissed him promising it wouldn't. He didn't offer to take her to the airport the next day and she didn't ask, both knowing they could only take so much. He walked out of her office and her life with a simple 'Bye, Jack', like the 2 words didn't hold 1000 meanings. She softly returned the feeling with her 'Bye, Gibbs' and when he left, he didn't- couldn't- look back.

His truck pulled into his empty driveway and it felt like he was seeing his house for the first time, like he had been in a sort of dream state from the first day she had mentioned leaving. The neighbourhood was quiet in the 3am twilight, not quite wanting to spook him back to reality just yet. The loudest sound was the key turning off the ignition, then there was nothing but his breathing. Finally, after a long, deep breath and an even longer exhale, he unclasped the seat belt and got out of the truck, letting his legs work on auto pilot to the house. 

He sensed something the minute he stepped inside, but the sensation brought images of only her, and while he was wary coming around the corner to the living room, he knew, deep down, there was nothing to worry about. Sure enough, the object of his heightened awareness sat in the middle of his dining room. The literal object. 

The cabinet her father had made for her mother.

He almost didn't want to touch it, as if it would be the final act that would make her departure real. But he couldn't deny the connection to her, and as he rested his hand on the cool wood, he felt her under his rough fingers. The top drawer was slightly open, and he didn't need to be an investigator to recognize the clue. Sliding it open, he saw the reward inside. A small note that read,

_'I'll be back for this one day._

_P.S. Good luck getting it in the basement with those knees, Cowboy._

_Love,_

_J.'_

And he laughed, really laughed, for the first time in ages.

…..

-end


End file.
